Jump Mistake
by shevchenko
Summary: The poor crew members, of the UNSC Occulta, are about to meet there fate due to simple human error.


Jump Mistake

The hiss of the cryo pods was like the hiss of a snake, but there was a much worse threat then that at the moment. Has the crew slowly emerged from cryo everyone heard the sirens wailing. The spinning red emergency lights were made active all around the ship. The crewmen were running to there stations, when the ship rocked.

"Why the hell didn't we enable stealth before we dropped out of Slipspace?" Demanded Captain Henry Church, has he walked onto the bridge. The Captain, like most of the crew, had just emerged from cryo.

"Sir, we miscalculated when we would slip back into normal space, if we had an A.I. we wouldn't have made the error," answered the operations officer, in her Irish accent.

During the war humans have been losing increasingly more ships and with it increasingly more A.I.'s. Now not all ships have the pleasure of an A.I. but without them we also lose lives due to simple human error. And now without an A.I. the brave men and women aboard the _UNSC Occulta _have made an error and have left Slipstream space without engaging the ships stealth systems. "We're now opened to attacks," The Captain thought to himself.

"Helmsley, give me a full status report?" The captain barked.

"Well, sir, that salvo just skinned us" answered the operations officer.

"Damn, plasma could burn right through our hull like wet toilet paper. How are we doing at weapons?" asked the Captain.

"Weapons will be fully operation in 1 minute 48 seconds," replied Sokolov, in his thick Russian accent, from the weapons station.

"Picking up one other ship on the long range scanner. It seems to match a destroyer class and the other ship attacking us is a corvette class." Said the sensor stations officer.

"Evans, How far are we from the moon?" Asked Captain Church.

"I can put us there in 2 minutes, sir," Said the navigations officer.

"Weapons fully operational, Captain," Yelled Sokolov.

Captain Church's expressionless face turned into an evil grin has he thought up a plan. They were sent there on a mission and he will fulfill his mission.

"Take us behind the moon, Evans" Ordered the Captain, "And Sokolov, prepare the HORNET Mines for deployment,"

"Aye sir," said the 2 officers simultaneously.

The _UNSC Occulta_ moved toward the moon, with the 2 covenant ships in pursuit. The ship made it behind the moon with minimal damage and stared to lay the HORNET Mines. The HORNET Mines were made to be untraceable to the enemy ships, and so far they had been, and they left a 30 megaton explosion. Everyone on the bridge was nervous but they knew if they listed to the Captain they'd pull through.

The crew of the UNSC Occulta have served with Captain Henry Church on 3 tours now and he always knew what to do. The only new one of the crew was Helmsley. She was assigned to the ship 2 months ago, when the old operations officer was charged of treason. Lieutenant Sokolov has known Captain Church since they signed up together on Circumstance.

The covenant corvette was approaching from the far side of the moon. The prowler was laying mines around the bend,

"We have 10 out of 14 left sir," Said Soklov.

"Perfect, have stealth systems been engaged yet?" The Captain asked.

"Yes, sir, we are for the moment like the name of our ship...hidden," said Helmsley.

"Excellent, Take us in orbit with the planet, Evans,"

"Aye, Captain" he replied.

The prowler moved slowly and silently into orbit around the planet. The covenant corvette came around the bend on the moon and it was a huge flash of light that would make anybody, human or alien, looking out a window blind. The explosion rocked the prowler violently but no damage was taken.

"We got the bastard, sir," said Lieutenant Clarke from sensors. "He's off the radar,"

"Good, now all we have to do is worry about the big one," The Captain reassured his crew.

"Um, sir, I hate to be the barer of bad news but I'm picking up that covenant destroyer moving straight toward us," Said Clarke with a shaky voice.

"Thats not possible," Said the Captain in astonishment,"Our stealth systems are engaged, and covenant ships don't have windows they shouldn't see us"

"Well, sir he is coming right at us," Said Clarke.

"OK," Said the Captain tensely, while he rubbed his temples,"let us start laying mines so they can drive into-"

_EERRRACKKK_ went the ship, and it shocked the crew.

"Bastards are firing plasma torpedo's at us," said Clarke.

"We lost sections E and F, Captain," said Helmsley.

"Sokolov, arm the Shiva Nukes. Lets give this bastard all we've got."

"Nukes are operational Captain," He said.

"Fire all we've got Sokolov," Captain Church said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

The next couple of minutes were both ships firing upon each other the covenant destroyer eradicating the prowler and the prowler barely scratching the destroyer. Captain Church knew that there was no way for them to win the battle the Shivas are useless they couldn't break through their shields long enough to get a hit on the hull, and they can't do that without a MAC.

"It was an honor to serve with you all." The Captain Started. " You have all made me proud to be your Captain and now that we near the end, I say, I'm sorry for making a calculation error, please in your last moments forgive me and take the chance to pray for your loved ones, thank you," And the intercom clicked off.

Then there was explosions coming from all over the ship. The med bay blew away first, then engines went offline and while they were siting ducks the covenant destroyer went in for the kill and the ship blew up into a big ball of red and orange. Now there was nothing left but bodies and debris from the _UNSC Occulta_


End file.
